Together In Time
by Dide
Summary: Clark and Chloe are very happy together, but there's more to this relationship than you think. Twists turns and plenty of drama ensue.


Clark supersped his way to her familiar door. He loved this place, it was his sanctuary and she was his angel. Yes, it had taken him 7 years but he finally realized that Chloe was his heart and soul. He couldn't believe he'd lived so long without the passion they now shared. But something still tore him up inside. It was the lies. Chloe had asked him to keep this from everyone until Clark was ready for the truth…whatever that meant. Clark was ready to share his love for Chloe Sullivan to the world but she wanted to wait, so he did. He'd lie to his mother and friends and say he was going to the movies or long distance to catch up with Pete, but every time he was at Chloe's.

Clark knew he didn't have to, but he knocked on her door and waited for her to answer, and she did. She did every night without fail. She was always waiting for him like there was no one else in the world she had to be with but him. At the sight of her he couldn't help the large grin that came across his face. She was dressed in her favorite pair of blue jeans and a glittering black top, and Clark could swear there was a glow around her as she smiled back.

She guided him through to the lounge room, and she took a seat. Clark grabbed a chair and sat in front of her. Clark grabbed her hands and gripped them tightly. He had something to say and he had to say it tonight. She looked over his troubled features and wondered what was wrong. In another place, at an earlier time Chloe may have been terrified at what Clark was going to say to her, but they were past all thoughts of going back on this relationship or any other problems like that so Chloe sat patiently and waited for Clark to start the conversation.

After a few moments Chloe could no longer stand the silence. She removed one of her hands from his and placed it gently on the side of his face while gently squeezing his hand with the other.

"Clark whatever you have to say, you know I wont judge. I'm here for you for as long as you need me." She paused to read his reaction. Clark just smiled and grabbed her hand from his cheek, kissing it. Chloe continued "So why don't you tell me what's on your mind."

Clark looked straight into her eyes and saw the same love and care he had always seen from her. He smiled to himself about how dramatic he was being, this was a good thing. "I…I want you to move in with me.. I mean I want to live with you. I know what you've said about this before but I love you Chloe! Like I've never loved anyone else in my life and I want to share my life with you…"

Chloe couldn't hear anymore of it. She placed her finger over his mouth as her eyes began to tear up. "Clark…Clark you know that I would love nothing more than to be with you forever. God Clark you're the only person in this world that I need and I love you so much." She sighed, what she was going to say next always broke her heart, "But you mother needs you to stay on the farm and you need to stay in Kansas to be closer to your College. At least until you're done."

The last reason was ridiculous and both her and Clark knew it.

Clark was deeply upset to hear her deny him once again but couldn't help rolling his eyes at her last statement. Clark talked through slightly clenched teeth and a broken heart "Chloe I can run faster than a speeding bullet and I can fly faster than any jet. The distance between me and my college is of no consequence…Why don't you just tell me the real reason. I know there's something more that you just aren't telling me…let me in Chloe…tell me"

His eyes were forceful yet pleading. Chloe couldn't stop her tears from falling or the sobs that joined them, though she kept them to a minimum volume. She needed to tell Clark the truth, but every time she did he couldn't take it. He would leave and each time it would start all over again. No. she needed to be smarter about it this time. She thought on her words and chose carefully.

"Clark, first of all I have to tell you once again how much I love you. You mean the most to me, more than anyone else in the world, even my father and I love him to death." She laughed slightly and continued "I just need you to be patient with me.. please. I know that…"

She couldn't finish the sentence. Clark placed his hand on her cheek and pulled her into a passionate kiss. Chloe melted into his lips as she did with every one of his kisses and suddenly relaxed the muscles she hadn't realized were tense. Once Clark pulled back she was like butter and he knew it. It was his turn to talk now.

"Chloe I need you in my life to live, to survive. It's only you that keeps me strong enough to deal with everything I do in my day. I can't breathe without you and I need you close to me. Not just once a night when I come to see you. Sneaking off behind everyone's back to be with the woman I love. I need to be able to hug you, to hold you all day everyday if I want to. You ARE my life."

At that, Chloe had forgotten all her past insecurities or sense on the subject. She needed him just like he did her. She couldn't be without him and he quite obviously couldn't deal with a reality without her.

Clark looked into her eyes and read her face, he saw the change. He knew that his words had connected with her heart and she was finally going to let this happen. Chloe did something that she wasn't expecting and flung herself happily onto Clark kissing him fervently. They fell back to the ground both laughing and crying kisses never ceasing, not even for an instant.


End file.
